


12 Days of Fairy Tail

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come celebrate all 12 days of Christmas with the cast of Fairy Tail (and Hiro Mashima sings!) Parody of the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This was specifically written for DeviantArt, with icons of the characters. See the original post at [fav.me/d5o6ye4](http://fav.me/d5o6ye4)

On the 1st day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
A tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 2nd day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
 **Lucy** : Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy. ("AYE!")

* * *

On the 3rd day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
 **Happy, Charle, Pantherlily** : Three Exceed.  
 **Lucy** : Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 4th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
 **Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus** : Four dragon slayers.  
 **Happy, Charle, Pantherlily** : Three Exceed.  
 **Lucy** : Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 5th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
 **Loke** : FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
 **Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus** : Four dragon slayers.  
 **Happy, Charle, Pantherlily** : Three Exceed.  
 **Lucy** : Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy. ("Nomnomnom!")

* * *

On the 6th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
 **Hiro Mashima** : Six years of manga.  
 **Loke** : FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
 **Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus** : Four dragon slayers. (Wendy: "Natsu, stop fighting with Gajeel.")  
 **Happy, Charle, Pantherlily** : Three Exceed.  
 **Lucy** : Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 7th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
 **Gildarts** : Seven years of silence.  
 **Hiro Mashima** : Six years of manga. ("Arigato!")  
 **Loke** : FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
 **Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus** : Four dragon slayers.  
 **Happy, Charle, Pantherlily** : Three Exceed.  
 **Lucy** : Two Keys at one time. (Lucy: "This is tiring!")  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 8th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
 **Mira** : Eight mages magicking.  
 **Gildarts** : Seven years of silence.  
 **Hiro Mashima** : Six years of manga.  
 **Loke** : FIVE GOLDEN KEYS! (Lucy: "Loke, you're singing way too loud. This isn't _The Lion King_!")  
 **Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus** : Four dragon slayers.  
 **Happy, Charle, Pantherlily** : Three Exceed.  
 **Lucy** : Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 9th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
 **Elfman** : Nine monsters growling.  
 **Mira** : Eight mages magicking.  
 **Gildarts** : Seven years of silence.  
 **Hiro Mashima** : Six years of manga. ^_^  
 **Loke** : FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
 **Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus** : Four dragon slayers. (Wendy: "Laxus, don't encourage them!")  
 **Happy, Charle, Pantherlily** : Three Exceed.  
 **Lucy** : Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 10th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
 **Makarov** : Ten Wizard Saints a'casting.  
 **Elfman** : Nine monsters growling.  
 **Mira** : Eight mages magicking.  
 **Gildarts** : Seven years of...*yaaaaawn*...silence.  
 **Hiro Mashima** : Six years of manga. (" _Manga no roku-nen._ ")  
 **Loke** : FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
 **Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus** : Four dragon slayers.  
 **Happy, Charle, Pantherlily** : Three Exceed.  
 **Lucy** : Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 11th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
 **Gray** : Eleven cast off clothing. (Juvia: "OH GRAY-SAMA!")  
 **Makarov** : Ten Wizard Saints a'casting. (FAIRY LAWWWWWWW!)  
 **Elfman** : Nine monsters growling. (GRRRRRRRRRRRR!)  
 **Mira** : Eight mages magicking. ("Gray, your clothes!")  
 **Gildarts** : Seven years of...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
 **Hiro Mashima** : マンガの六年  
 **Loke** : FIVE GOLDEN KEYS! (Lucy: "But I have 10, hmph!")  
 **Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus** : Four dragon slayers. (Wendy: "STOP FIGHTING!")  
 **Happy, Charle, Pantherlily** : Three Exceed. ("Happy, get your hand off my tail!")  
 **Lucy** : Two Keys at one time. (Lucy: "My voice is going hoarse.")  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 12th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
 **Erza** : Twelves swords a'swinging.  
 **Gray** : Eleven cast off clothing.  
 **Makarov** : Ten Wizard Saints a'casting.  
 **Elfman** : Nine monsters growling.  
 **Mira** : Eight mages magicking.  
 **Gildarts** : Seven years of silence.  
 **Hiro Mashima** : Six years of manga.  
 **Loke** : FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
 **Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus** : Four dragon slayers.  
 **Happy, Charle, Pantherlily** : Three Exceed.  
 **Lucy** : Two Keys at one time.

**...ALTOGETHER NOW...**

And a tuna just for Happy.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!** _


End file.
